Janitors
The Janitors were an alternative rock/noise rock band from Sunderland & Newcastle, existing between 1984 and 1989, consisting of Andrew Denton (vocals), Craig Hope (slide guitar, keyboards), Pete Crowe (bass guitar), and Tim Stirland (drums). Denton, Hope and friend Phil Storey recorded demos in Leicester's Highfields which Yeah Yeah Noh's John Grayland brought to the attention of some indie labels. Described as "a mixture of Membranes meeting Captain Beefheart", they signed to Marc Riley's In-Tape label, releasing their debut single, "Chicken Stew" in July 1985 (on which Hope played all of the instruments). Later on they signed to Abstract and in August 1989 the band dissolved with singer Denton later joining as a guitar technician for Chris Martin of Coldplay. Links to Peel Peel discovered the band in the mid 80's and the group did three sessions for his shows, one each year between 1985 and 1987. After 1987, it seems Peel according to available playlists never played any further material from the band, who released two singles in 1988 before splitting up. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1985-07-07. Broadcast: 17 July 1985. Repeated: 05 August 1985, 02 September 1985, 17 December 1985 *Nowhere / Mexican Kitchen / Good To Be The King / Thunderhead Johnny 2. Recorded: 1986-01-07. Broadcast: 15 January 1986. Repeated: 03 February 1986, 25 February 1986 *Going To Be / Really Shrinking / Track Eating Baby / Let's Go Home 3. Recorded: 1987-01-06. Broadcast: 20 January 1987. Repeated: 04 February 1987 *Booga Dang Thing / Gostaggerlee / Family Fantastic / It's A Chrome Ball Other Shows Played ;1985 *08 July 1985 (BFBS): Chicken Stew (7") In Tape IT017 *Peel 014 (BFBS): 'The Devil Goes To Whitley Bay (Compilation LP-Good Morning Mister Presley)' (Grunt Grunt A Go Go) *22 July 1985 (BFBS): 'The Devil Goes To Whitley Bay (Compilation LP-Good Morning Mister Presley)' (Grunt Grunt A Go Go) *23 July 1985: Chicken Stew (7") In Tape IT017 *31 July 1985: Chicken Stew (7") In Tape IT017 *14 August 1985: Chicken Stew (7") In Tape IT017 *21 August 1985: Chicken Stew (7") In Tape IT017 ;1986 *11 January 1986 (BFBS): 'The Devil Goes To Whitley Bay (Compilation LP-Good Morning Mister Presley)' (Grunt Grunt A Go Go) *02 April 1986: Good To Be The King (7") In Tape *14 April 1986: Good To Be The King (7") In Tape *17 April 1986 (BFBS): 'Good To Be The King (7")' (In Tape) *23 April 1986: Wall Star (7" - Good To Be The King) In Tape *29 April 1986: Good To Be The King (7") In Tape *12 May 1986: Good To Be The King (7") In Tape *04 August 1986: Thunderhead Johnny (LP - Thunderhead) In Tape *06 August 1986: Track Eating Baby (LP - Thunderhead) In Tape *12 August 1986: Really Shrinking (LP - Thunderhead) In Tape *14 August 1986 (BFBS): 'Really Shrinking (12" mini LP-Thunderhead)' (In Tape) *20 August 1986: Track Eating Baby (mini LP - Thunderhead) In Tape *23 August 1986 (BFBS): Track Rating Baby *25 August 1986: Thunderhead Johnny (12" - Thunderhead) In Tape *01 September 1986: Track Rating Baby *20 September 1986 (BFBS): Track Rating Baby *14 October 1986: Really Shrinking (v/a album - Imminent Four) Food *14 November 1986 (BFBS): 'Really Shrinking (12" mini LP-Thunderhead)' (In Tape) ;1987 *23 June 1987: Family Fantastic (7") Abstract Sounds ;2000 *20 January 2000 (Radio Eins): The Devil's Gone To Whitley Bay External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists